Multiverse Hearts: Universe One- Dragon Realms
by Keyblader Zen
Summary: (Currently Being Revised again) The Heartless crave pure hearts, and are after Spyro & Cynder. Can X, Ryu and Zen save them, Or will their hearts be stolen? Also, who is this man in the red uniform controlling heartless? Zen also tries to play matchmaker. Rated T for some swearing/crude humor/mild sexual references. Disc: I don't own Spyro/KH, etc. Just my own OCs/Moves/Areas.
1. To Unite Hearts! Cynder's Plight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, the Heartless, the Gummi Ship Megaman X, Ryu, Spyro, Cynder, or Malefor. I _do_ own Zen, Ultimar(for sure), and my other OCs. That is all.

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Dragon Realms=

To Unite Hearts! Cynder's Plight!

**Author's Note: From now on, this story will be told from multiple points of view. It makes a story much more exciting.**

**Author's POV**

"I love you." These were the last words Cynder thought she would say. As the world came back together, Cynder realized even if he heard her, they wouldn't be able to live together if they died here. "_Dammit, it can't end like this… It __**won't**_!" Cynder thought as the walls caved back around them. However, once Spyro was done with his Time Fury, it left him drained of all energy.

`"Spyro! Spyro! Get up, please!" Cynder said worriedly at the weakened purple hero. Cynder looked at him. He looked so worn. She knew what she had to do. "_Spyro, I'm getting us out of here._" She thought. She took Spyro's tail in her jaws and took flight. He was heavy, and she could only fly so fast as the walls caved in around her. She darted and dodged as fast as she could, still hanging on to her beloved purple one. After what must have been ten minutes of dodging moving walls, she finally made it out. They seemed to be in what was a green valley. She then realized what a toll carrying Spyro had taken on her body, and passed out right next to him.

Nor far off, the gummi ship had landed. As Zen and his two allies got off, Ryu used his dragon transformation to become a platinum dragon. "Uh, Ryu… There's no such thing as a platinum dragon in the Dragon Realms. You'll be seen as a freak." Zen said, a bit unsure of what to think. "I'll be a freak? What about you, or Mr. Roboto there?" Zen thought about it for a second before realizing he was right. "Okay, you've got a point there" Zen said with a smile. He went back to get his jumbo backpack when he saw a card and present box, similar to ones found in earthbound. "_Ultimar, you sure do know how to send a gift_" Zen thought to himself. He opened the card first. It read,

Zen, I saw that backpack. It's a ridiculous burden for a keyblader to carry. Open this, and make good use of what's inside. I think you'll find it a bit familiar. "I can only have one guess what it might be." Zen said as he opened the box. Inside was a wristband called "Ultima Boy 9001" "Yep, Ultimar, you sure do know what style I travel in." He picked it up and put it on. His whole backpack was instantly transported inside of it. "That was convenient. Oh and I have to say it because it's obligatory now." He took a deep breath, and… (Oh geez, here it comes) _**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAANNND!"**_ Zen yelled at the top of his lungs. X then burst in. What in the high holy robot hell was that for!? Zen showed him the Ultima Boy 9001 and explained the meme. "So that was from that internet thing you talked about?" X asked, tapping his foot. "Yup. And it was obligatory, seeing as Ultimar did it on purpose" Zen said, smiling. "Anyway we've gotta get going and find Spyro and Cynder." X said impatiently.

They walked for a while until they spotted two figures in the distance. One was a blackish shade with pink wings, the other purple with yellow wings. Zen walked up to Cynder and Spyro. "It looks like they just got out of the center of the earth after the fight with Malefor." Zen said, looking at the exhausted pair of young dragons. "Hmm… I wonder if this will work." Zen said, summoning his keyblade. X, grab me by the legs and spin me around a bit next to Spyro and Cynder. Zen instructed the Maverick Hunter. "Why the heck would I do that?" X said, confused by his request. "It's called a Double-Tech." Zen said, holding up one finger in each hand. "It's from the RPG game Chrono Trigger. I practiced it and I want to see if it works on them." X then shrugged and did as he was told by the Keyblader and spun him around at high velocity. "AuRa WhIRl!" Zen said, getting dizzy from the spinning. A rainbow wave burst from the Keyblade, healing everyone in a 12-foot vicinity. X put Zen down after the Double-Tech. "Uh, you gonna be _alright_ there, Zen?" X chuckled. "UuuhUuUh… MaYbe… Oh son of a-" He ran to a nearby bush, taking his shirt off. "I think you overdid it there, X." Ryu said, laughing. Just then Cynder got up.

"_Huh? What's with that laughing_?" Cynder thought, opening her eyes. When she finished opening them, she was afraid at what she saw. A tall blue armored ape, a strange dragon, roughly 16, and an ape with strange attire on- that was vomiting on a bush. "Hey, you there! Who and what are you?" she said, unsure of her own observations. "Ugh… Oh man, that was so nasty. Anyway, Cynder, my name is Zen, and I think Spyro might need one of these to restore his magic power after the Time Fury. That's why he hasn't gotten up." Zen said, holding up an Ether. Cynder was surprised that he knew about the time fury. "Okay, wise ape, how did you know what Spyro did, seeing as he _just did it?_" Cynder said suspiciously, looking quite ferocious. "I know quite a lot about both of you. And I'm not an ape, I'm a human. Ever hear of one?" Zen asked, not sure what take on humans the Dragon Realms actually had. "What's a human? And what kind of dragon is that guy?" Cynder said, inquisitively. Zen then explained them being fictional characters in his world and about the Keyblade. "Oh, yeah, nice story. One problem, where's the _proof?_" He fiddled with his Ultima-Boy and brought out his laptop. "The proof is on this thing." Zen said smiling, booting up his laptop. A few minutes later, he played the downloaded cutscenes from "Dawn of The Dragon". After viewing a few minutes, Cynder was convinced. "Uh… Okay, just let me sink this in for a few minutes." She lay down, both amazed and shocked. Zen picked up his shirt, then walked up to her. "By the way, you're not the only one who's fictional in my world. All dragons are. And also-" he pointed to X and Ryu. "They both are too." He said, smiling.

Zen went up to Spyro and used 2 Ethers and 3 Potions, not knowing how bad Spyro was injured. Spyro slowly started to open his eyes and get up. "Hey, Spyro- Are you okay now, man?" Zen said, covering his eyes, doing his best Sparx impression. "Sparx? Is that you?" Zen then uncovered Spyro's eyes while looking him straight in the face. "Aaah!" Spyro yelled, falling back down. Everyone started to laugh. "What's going on here?" Zen, X, and Ryu took turns explaining a part of the story. "Well, judging by you clothes, I guess I have to believe you." He then pointed to his Legend of Spyro T-Shirt. Just then Cynder went up to Spyro. "How are you feeling, Spyro?" Cynder asked, sounding a bit concerned. "Pretty good, thanks to our friend here." Spyro replied. Just then 13 Shadow Heartless popped up, surrounding them. "What are these things?" Cynder asked, a bit scared. "They're exactly what I told you about. The things that captured my mom!" Zen told her, a bit of anger in his voice. X shot his buster, hitting one in the face, blasting back it into darkness. Ryu used his ice breath to freeze one's head solid before shattering it with his tail. It then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zen saw two shadows were in a row. He used his Blade Rush to slice them both in two. Cynder used her Siren Scream to daze three more while Spyro used lightning breath to finish it off. The other 6 were more spread out. "Kingdom Sting!" Zen yelled, shooting 4 green needles out of his Keyblade. All 4 hit their mark, impaling the Shadows as they vanished. "And then there were two" Ryu said smiling. He charged up a light breath attack and blew them away. "Wow, light breath? I never saw any dragon do that before!" Spyro said, amazed. "All part of being a platinum dragon, courtesy of the most powerful man in many a galaxy." Ryu said, appreciative of Ultimar's gift.

After the battle Cynder once again went up to Spyro. "Uhm, Spyro… Did you hear me? Y'know, what I said when I thought we were going to die?" she said blushing. "No, I didn't. What did you say?" Spyro said, confused at why her face was red. "N-nothing… She said, walking away." Zen walked up to her. "You moron. Why didn't you say it to him?" he whipered. "I don't know if I can do it now. We were about to die, and well-", she cut off, not knowing what else to say. Zen shrugged saying "Whatever, it'll come back to bite your tail later." She drooped her head. "I'll see what I can do to help "convince" you when we get back to Warfang. Zen said slyly. _"What does he mean by that?_" Cynder thought. "I think we should go back to the Warfang to brief the elders on Malefor's defeat." Spyro said. "And also…" he continued sadly. "I know what happened to Ignitus was upsetting, but it wasn't your fault, Spyro. It was Malefor's." Cynder said kindly. "Thanks Cynder." Spyro said back to her. "Anyway, let's go everyone." Zen said, heading towards the gummi ship. "Uh, Zen- Is it _really_ a good idea to fly a highly advanced piece of space-age technology in a medieval setting?" Ryu asked, skeptically. "Cloaking device." Zen said casually. "Okay, that works." Ryu replied.

**Zen's POV**

When we got to the gummi ship, I looked at X. "Fly the ship, go really slow. I have to uh… use the bathroom." I said, quickly afterwards whispering what I would really be doing in X and Ryu's ear (If you're missing your minds, please check the gutter, because that's where they'll be) "Gotcha." They both said, happy at my goal. I arrived at the soundproof bathroom, booted up my laptop, and opened a top-of-the-line music mixing program. "Lemme see… Dark Cloud 1, Time Of Destiny (Which I listened to when reading a lot of fanfics, especially romance ones) and…" I thought about the music to mix with it. "Ah! Omoi No Hateni from the Anime Inuyasha!" I said to myself happily. "This is the sentimental music that usually plays a lot of the time when Kagome embraces Inuyasha, especially when she suppresses his full-demon form. Not to mention the same thing usually plays in the Newgrounds series TTA (AKA Tv Tome Adventures) when Flamegirl's embrace brings back Alpha from his "Virus Possesed" State." I said, still talking to myself. I began using the mixer to create what I was sure would be the most enchanting music Spyro and Cynder would hear in a long time.

"Hey, Zen, It's been 20 minutes! You almost done "going to the bathroom?" X asked over the intercom. I hit the intercom button on the bathroom wall to speak back. "3 more minutes. I need to uhm- wipe the crap off my butthole. I had bad diarrhea first then _reeeeally _soft turds" I said, hoping to get a laugh out of everyone. "Okay all, I'm finished." I said, pushing the button again after taking 3 minutes to extend and finish the track. I then sprayed a ridiculous amount of scent remover and air freshener to cover up my real purpose for going in there.

"Okay, I'm out! I felt compelled to say it so I yelled, "Do_**NOT, **__go in there! _**Whoooo!**" I said, quoting from my favorite old movie I watched when I got to be 13. Everyone but Cynder laughed, especially Spyro. "Zen, you can be pretty gross sometimes, you know that?" Cynder said to me with a scowl. "Oh crud, I forgot there was a lady in here." I said sheepishly. "Well, now you know in case you ever get a girlfriend!" Ryu said with a smile. I couldn't help but notice Cynder's head drooped at the comment. "_She must be thinking about Spyro"_ I thought to myself, knowing that I was right. "Cynder, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Spyro asked her, sounding concerned. She just looked away from him.

**Cynder's POV**

I just couldn't help myself. I had to look away…. I don't know if he'll feel the same. I just hope Zen delivers on his promise. "I know for a fact that you're a guy, Spyro, but did you have to laugh at his fart joke?" I asked, trying to mask my true feelings from him. "Hey, we guys think it's funny." Spyro said, with a chuckle. "Okay, I guess it was a bit funny, but it was still a little bit gross. Especially the one he used while he was taking a dump. I said, trying on a little bit of guy humor. "Yeah, I'll admit, that one was a little disgusting." Spyro said, agreeing. Still he had a little bit of a grin on his face, which I knew was more that real. I guess men just have a different sense of humor. Still, I actually thought the whole "Do not go in there" thing was pretty funny, along with my own joke. Maybe I have more of a tomboyish attitude than I thought. "We've arrived at Warfang, guys. We had to go slow to hide the thrusters." X said, winking at Zen. I wondered what that meant.

**Author's POV**

When they arrived at Warfang, the gate main gate was closed. "It's me, Spyro. I have new allies, and there is a new threat to the realms." Spyro said to the gatekeeper. "Hold on, I'll let you in" the mole said. The gate opened. Mason ran down to greet them. "Spyro old chap, I'm _so_ glad you're here!" He panted. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked him, sure about what it was. "These- these black creatures invaded the dragon temple in the city and started to attack the guardians!" He said, scared at the mention of the Shadow Heartless. "Show us the way, we'll deal with them" Zen said. "Who are these bokes? Are they Fans o' yours, Spyro? Because judgin' by his shirt, word's gotten around about your exploits pretty bloody fast." Mason said, interested. "We'll tell you later, Mason." X said, running past him. "Let's go, everyone" Zen said following him. "_So Warfang really does have a dragon temple"_ Zen thought along the way.


	2. Who'd Love A Monster? Cynder's Doubt!

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Dragon Realms=

Who Could Love A Monster? Cynder's Doubt!

**Author's POV**

They rushed to the Warfang temple, wondering why the Heartless would attack there. Along the way, Cynder kept a good distance from Spyro, though he wondered why. Little did he know the reason she kept away from him is because she wanted to be near him. "_Man, I hope my music mix works!"_ Zen thought, looking at them.

When they got to the temple, the Guardians were fighting off the shadows easily. "It didn't even look like they needed help." Ryu said, surprised. "It can't be that easy, their energy is dropping fast." X said worriedly after scanning them. Zen rushed ahead of everyone up the steps to the temple, only to have a feeling of dread wash over him as he saw the figure in a bright red Organization XIII uniform with a black cloak attatched commanding the Shadow Heartless. "Hahahahahahaaa! Yes, that's it my Shadows, overwhelm them and Steal their hearts! He yelled maniacally. He then turned to Zen. "Ah, the Keyblader! You're just in time to watch the Guardians become Heartless. Though their hearts are a bit hard, they still have enough purity to be of some use to us. Heehaahhahaaehaah! He cackled. "Are you some kind of new organization?" Zen asked angrily. The figure stepped forward. "Hah! I will not answer to a puny child such as yourself!" he said, still sounding psychotic. Zen heard everyone come up the steps, as well a familiar sound. He ducked just in case- And he was right. "Charge Shot!" X yelled as he got up the steps, shooting a large plasma blast from his X buster. It hit the man in red straight in chest. "Gwwwaaaaahh!" He yelled, being thrown back into the wall. Zen knew this was his chance to take down the heartless attacking the Guradians. Zen started to spin his Keyblade as cherry blossom petals started to form around it. "Zakura Blizzard!" he said, unleashing a pink twister. It picked up the heartless surrounding and covering the Guardian, finally smashing them into the wall alongside the man in red as they disappeared. "Ah, so you make attacks after your dear old shows and games. How cute." The man said, getting up. Remember the game Fable One? How about this?" He looked at Cynder. "Time Stop, level 5." he said, a smile on his face. Everything stopped except for him. "_Now to break her will_." He thought walking up to her. "Hello Cynder, the Terror of the Skies. I know quite a bit about you. You've turned over a new leaf, I heard. But do you really think people will just forget the things you did? Sparx didn't, I know that. What makes you think his brother will be any different? Heh, I know how you feel about Spyro, but do you really think he could love a monster? You tried to kill him, and you tried to devour his brother. I wonder how he'll react when you tell him? Heaahahahah! He'll be so shocked he might have to run back to his Dragonfly Parents! …Well, my work is done. I have to go back to my master." He said, walking away with an evil grin. Time resumed, and right afterwards, he vanished in gateway. Not of darkness, but ash and fire. Cynder broke down and started to cry. "What the hell did that bastard do to you!?" Ryu yelled, fearing the worst. "He- He told me-" Cynder stuttered in tears. "I'm a monster!" she wailed, half lying. She then ran down the steps of the temple towards the city. "Cynder, _wait!_" Spyro yelled, about to chase after her. Zen stopped him. "I'll deal with her. You guys stay and talk to the guardians. X, Ryu- Fill them in on the heartless." Zen told them, running after Cynder.

**Cynder's POV**

I ran through Warfang, eyes full of tears. He was right. How could Spyro love me when I tried to kill him and Sparx!? When I got to the gates, I ran towards the nearest tree and curled up, sobbing, knowing the only dragon I ever loved was never going to return the feelings. Soon, I fell asleep.

**Zen's POV**

There was only one thing on my mind, getting Cynder to snap out of whatever sulk she was in because of that red-garbed sadist. "_I'll never catch here with my blasted human speed."_ I thought. I then had an idea, and summoned my Keyblade. "Time to "go Link"." I said with a grin. "Keyblade Wire!" I yelled. My Keyblade then became like Link's Hookshot. I swung through Warfang as dragons watched in awe until I came to the gates. There, under the nearest tree, was Cynder, in a sad sleep. "I think I know what to do." I said aloud. I then swung down to the tree. I then shook Cynder. "Agh!" She yelled, getting up. "I didn't know how heavy a sleeper you, were. So I shook you" I explained, shrugging. "Leave me alone. Like he said, no one can love a monster." She sadly. "Ugh, you are freaking _impossible!_" I yelled. I put my hand on her shoulder, or the top of her front leg. Whatever dragons call it. "Do you really thing Spyro would have _saved_ you if he _blamed_ you for the things you did? Do you think he would have fought you holding back when you faced him at the pirate's arena _or_ when you went up against Gaul? Do you think you brought him back from darkness when Ignitus died just by chance? What do you think he meant by when you said he had nothing to fight for!?" I explained to her. Here, listen to this. I put on "My Will", the first opening to Inuyasha, and sung the English translation I learned, including some of my own lyrics.

_I wake from my sleep and face the day, but I hope to reach you someday._

_I cannot go on to take other steps, cuz' my way's not easy to go._

_No, even I do really wanna see you, I wanna take my time_

_Spend some day alone, being by myself, will be all, I do_

_If there doesn't exist, everlasting love, in which I could believe, because I was very, awkward._

_I know it but I don't want, any losing, no_

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes, they were filled with tears, and all that I've got's, my will to be, with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times,_

_The only thing left in this song was you, and I have my will to be with you, someday._

_I felt like I was so Independent, then I kept those words, and I want you to know._

_You are the only one who made me smile, when you saw my tearful face._

_I won't waste more time, then, and go take the chance, to say these things to you, and the day has come, I'll be strong enough, my voice will be so loud, and cast the sound._

_Thinking of you made me cry, somti-imes, and the sadness in me, it is all I had, and you made me see the light I myself._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so I knew_

_The only thing that gave me strength, was the feelings I had in my heart for you._

I turned it off. And Cynder was crying more. But I could tell by the look in her eyes that they were caused by knowing the truth about her feelings. "Let's go back to Warfang. You know what you have to do when we get back, don't you Cynder?" I asked casually. "Yeah, I do." She said, smiling. Then, I heard a twig snap.

**Author's POV**

"Well, well- It appears I wasn't quite thorough when I tried to subdue your wretched, pure heart." The red-garbed figure said, coming out from a nearby tree. Zen summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight. "Now do you see why he wanted to make you feel that way Cynder. He knew you had a pure heart, and wanted to corrupt it with sadness and doubt." Zen said angrily. The figure summoned a heartless Zen never seen before. It was ten feet tall, had two red goat-like horns and a black goat head, a brown, scaly dragon body, and blue goat legs. "This is our newest bio-heartless. Crush them, Dragon-Satyr!" He yelled sadistically, jumping on the beast. "Crap, this is new." Zen said, worriedly. "I got this!" Cynder yelled. And with that, she shot multiple poison balls at its face, which promptly bounced off. "N- No way…" she said, scared. The Dragon-Satyr reared up on its hind legs and tried to crush her. Zen ran to her side and blocked it with his keyblade in the nick of time, following It up with a Celestial Arrow in its- You guessed it- Knee. "Always wanted to do that" Zen said to Cynder, who didn't get it. It reared up again and again, bleating with anger, and also throwing the man in red off. "Ahahahaa! Now you did it! That things going to go on a rampage now!" He yelled happily, opening a flaming portal which the beast went through. "Right in the middle of Warfang!" He yelled evilly, once again with a sadistic look on his face. And with that he disappeared in a portal of fire and ash. "No…" Cynder said, upset at her own foolishness. "Grab on to my hand, Cynder. We're going to Warfang." Zen said, determined. "How do we get there?" Cynder asked. "Same way I got here." He said, summoning his Keyblade Wire again. And with that, he started sailing back to Warfang, Cynder hanging on to his hand.


	3. Beast On A Rampage! Slay the Heartless!

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Dragon Realms=

Beast On A Rampage! Slay the Bio-Heartless!

**Author's POV**

"Incredible! Marvelous! A whole united network of worlds intertwined by an even more vast network of pathways! How exciting!" Voltieer chattered after hearing X and Ryu's story. "Yes, and it's being threatened by an evil organization and creatures we know hardly anything about, Volteer!" Cyril said, both concerned and annoyed at Volteer's ignorance of the second part. "Of course I hadn't forgotten about these Heartless and the ones controlling them, but I was just so fascinated by the concept of multiple universes that I forgot all about them for a few minutes." Volteer said, continuing to speak. "Does he ever shut the hell up?" Ryu whispered to Cyril, irritated. "Ignitus will want to hear about this. Where is he? Terrador asked. "_Oh no… Spyro didn't tell them._" X thought to himself. Spyro lowered his head and closed his eyes to prevent them to from tearing. "I see... I suspected as much when he didn't return with Spyro." Terrador said, realizing what he already knew. "It was my fault, I could have saved-" Spyro was interrupted by a loud bleat. "What the hell was that!?" Ryu exclaimed. "It came from the City Square! We must go investigate immediately! Cyril ordered.

Meanwhile, Zen and Cynder were back at the city gates. "Where do you think he sent it? You know the city better than me." Zen asked Cynder. "I'd say the square would be the best bet. A lot of people gather in those areas." Cynder told him back. Zen used his Keyblade wire to swing around until he reached the square. Where, sure enough, the Dragon-Satyr was on a rampage. It knocked over stalls, crushed wares, and caused everyone in the vicinity to run, dragon and mole alike. "I think it's time to try on my psychic shoes. PK Ice!" He yelled, as the ground around the Bio-Heartless became covered with sheets of ice. "That ought to buy us enough time for my Spyro and your friends to arrive" Cynder said, using the phrase "my Spyro" to prepare herself for what she had to say when the fight was over.

Soon Ryu, X, Spyro and the Guardians arrived at the square, and saw the Dragon-Satyr pinned down by ice. Spyro rushed in and charged up a lightning attack, but the ice then melted, leaving him wide open. The goat bleated and charged at him, horns lowered. "Spyro!" Cynder yelled, as her beloved purple dragon was slammed in the face by one of the horns. He slammed into a stall with his jaw broken, lying motionless. It rose to stomp on his head, but was shot with a light blast from Ryu, stunning it for a moment. Zen used PK Water followed by PK Thunder for a devastating combo. "Now, everyone, while the bleating bastard's paralyzed!" Cynder yelled angrily from the top of the nearby roof, surprising everyone except Zen by her language, knowing why she said it that way. After all it did beat Spyro bloody, yet little did she know he was still conscious, therefore hearing her. X used his charge shot, the Guardians and Ryu used their breath, and Zen shot a powerful Kingdom Cannon. The powers all collided with- A portal of fire and ash. And out of it came a man in a red garb, clapping his hands and removing his hood. **He had slicked back red hair, pitch black eyes with red pupils, and vampiric white teeth.** "Well, that was a good show. Too bad for you my Bio-Heartless is part of myself, otherwise it would have been in trouble." He said with a sly grin on his face. "So we have to kill you to kill it then?" Cynder said, with a look of disgust. "Precisely, my dear Cynder!" the red-garbed psychopath verified. picking up Spyro. "I'll just take this old thing as a souvenir" he said, once again using a crazy and sadistic tone. "If you want him back, come to Dante's Freezer. You know, where Spyro rescued Volteer from _Cynder's Clutches?_" he said with a psychotic grin on his face. He then disappeared into one of the flaming portals. "Let's go, team." Zen said, looking determined. "I've been a Maverick Hunter for a good while, and I know a trap when I see one." X warned. "So we're gonna let Spyro become a Heartless!?" Cynder yelled out. "Now, now, we never said that. We just need time to decide a strategy to get there without being seen. Therefore-" Cyril began to speak, but was stopped by air gust next to his face. "I don't-", Cynder was about to have an outburst, but Zen interrupted saying "We got it covered. Ever wonder how we got to this world? We have a ship that travels through space and the Multiverse. It can get us there in no time flat." He then gave a thumbs-up to Cynder. "Then let's get moving, Zen!" She said, running to the gate. Zen, Ryu, and X followed her as fast as they could. "Why is she being so reckless?" Cyril said, confused. "I think I know, but I'm not telling." Terrador said, smiling.

**I reconsidered and decided to take out the whole "Quagzard the Dragon getting his weapons taken away" thing. I have another plan for Zen's name to lose all meaning in another story. Big time. Hope all you Quagmire-Haters out there aren't disappointed.  
**


	4. Rescue The Hero! Battle In The Freezer!

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Dragon Realms=

Rescue The Hero! Battle In The Freezer!

"So how are we going to defeat that man in red? He'll just hide behind that Bio-Heartless if we try a direct attack." Cynder said, unsure. "It looked pretty brainless. I think my PK hypnosis will work wonders." Zen replied, figuring that was its weakness. "I have data on it now, since I scanned it." X informed them. "Okay... One- what are its stats? Two- when did you have time to scan it?" Ryu asked him with annoyed face. "I scanned it when it was stunned by your light blast." X replied. He continued saying, "Strength is 12, Defense is 10, Speed is 15, and Intelligence and Will are 1. Wow, you were right Zen." He finished, surprised at Zen's analytics. "Well, now I know why my Siren Scream will be my best bet fighting it." Cynder said. "We have to focus on the man in red. He said that beast was a part of him. Attacking it is useless as long as he keeps reviving it." X pointed out. "So I stun it and you use your hypnosis to K.O. it, right Zen?" Cynder asked him. "Right, then we take out tall, evil and ugly." Zen said, agreeing on the plan. Soon they got to the area of Dante's Freezer where Volteer was originally held, after blowing the roof off the area next to it to land the gummi ship.

**Zen's POV**

We put the gummi ship down by the ledge where Spyro jumped down from to fight the Giant Berserker Warrior, or whatever the heck that thing was. I only watched theater mode on YouTube. "Well, well… You made it, Just in time for the show." The man in red said, holding Spyro's Heart. "You- you _monster!_" Cynder yelled, a quiver in her voice. "Oh, you're too kind, flattering me like that. If I didn't know better I'd say you loved me!" The man said to her in a sweet, sickening tone. Cynder stepped forward. "You know who I love, you rat bastard! Now give his heart back to me!" She barked, tears forming in her eyes. "Make me.. Oh and before I forget- Dragon-Satyr, I come forth! He cried with evil smile. The beast once again appeared from a fiery, ashy portal. It bleated in rage upon seeing me. I smiled saying "Hello, mister demented, hellish abomination of nature." It must have understood, because it charged at me in a rage. "Cynder, _NOW!_" I signaled to her. With that, she swooped in, blasting a full-power Siren Scream in its left ear. Sure enough, it was stunned. I followed it up with PK Hypnosis and then PK Palsy before using an ether to recover my MP. X and Ryu stood on the ledge, ready to be called in. "So you found out my framilar's weakness, did you? No matter! Time Stop, level-" he was about to finish but was interrupted by a light breath attack to his face. "Ryu, you were supposed to wait for my signal. Nice job though." I said, giving him a thumbs-up. The man in red was blinded for a second, giving me time to restore Cynder's magic energy with another ether. The then man recovered from his blind stupor. "You like light shows? Try this and smile you son of a boar- PK Flash!" I yelled as a blinding light blasted towards the figure and hit him dead in the eyes. "Gaaaahh! I don't like lights! They're so bright and painful!" He screeched as he became dizzy, his eyes watering. I remembered that was an effect of PK flash. "Ugh, I don't feel too good.." The man said, becoming green in the face. _"Alright, it caused nausea too!"_ I thought, happy with my attack. Cynder then used her poison to blast him in the face, causing more sickness. I knew this was the chance to finish him. "Blast Of Fate! Hyeeagh!" I yelled, mimicking Angemon. The white beam hit him in the face, blowing his skin off. What was underneath his face wasn't blood though. It was a giant eye- with a pentagram for an iris. "Ooops.. Looks like the secret's out. Heehee.. That's right morons, I'm a Soulless. As such, you can't kill me with just a little light blast attack. He said in a distorted voice. "A soulless eh? This changes things. Only in Zen's case, for the better." A voice came from out of the blue. "Ultimar!" I said happily. My mentor then appeared from out of a wormhole. "Oh, son of a- No way! Ultimar, the one who can destroy a galaxy in a single blast!? The one who sympathizes with all beings except those without souls? "Yes, and also the creator of the- ULTIMA BLAST!" He yelled, shooting a beam shaped like the spirits of the ancestors at the monstrosity. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, vaporizing before our eyes. All that was left was a red dot. "Now, before you can get away- Demon Seal!" Ultimar yelled again, creating a white star below the shadowy cloud. "Noooooo!" It wailed in an echo, becoming a box with the same star. "I've gotta take this back to the hospital to have it purified. Later Zen." Ultimar said, waving as he disappeared into the wormhole. "Wait, what's a soulless?" I asked. "That's a story for another time." He said as the wormhole closed. "Well, now that that's out of the way, It's time to help- _SPYRO!_ Cynder yelled, seeing a dark aura form around Spyro. "No- We're too late…" She sobbed. "No. It's never too late, I thought he taught you that." I said, preparing my Keyblade for a fight I knew I wouldn't soon forget.


	5. Heartless Spyro! Use The Ultima Blast!

-Multiverse Hearts-

=Dragon Realms=

Heartless Spyro! Use The Ultima Blast!

**Author's POV**

Heartless Spyro shot a high-speed fireball at Zen, which hit him in the shoulder, burning through his shirt and singing the flesh underneath. "Agh! What the heck!? His attacks weren't nearly this strong before!" Zen exclaimed, trying to hold on to his Keyblade. Ryu and X jumped down from the ledge ready to help their ally. X used a potion on Zen while Ryu charged up a light blast. "Ryu- Stop! We can't be too rough on him or else he might die!" Cynder yelled at him. "Then what the crap are we supposed to do, let him kill us!?" Ryu yelled back, dodging an earth blast. "By the way, what the heck happened to Sparx in all the time we've been here" Zen asked, wondering. "I can answer that question." A woman said, coming through another flaming portal. She held out her hands, letting go of a dragonfly, also surrounded in darkness. "Oh, son of a- when did _that_ happen!?" X cried out in frustration. "Funny you should ask. You know when the Guardians were attacked by my colleague, right?" she asked, rubbing her chin. "Let me guess, you couldn't get their hearts so you went and took Sparx, even though his heart isn't exactly pure. I know because he's not exactly forgiving." Zen said, looking at Cynder. "Ah, a very good observation. We can only make pure hearts into Bio-Heartless. But, we can still make use of him, seeing you can only use your Ultima Blast once a day right now without u collapsing." She said, holding one index finger up. "Wait- How did you- Agh!" Zen began to ask, getting zapped by lightning from Spyro's Heartless. "Hah, we know many things that are still quite unknown to you, seeing as your mentor never once mentioned soulless or our master." She said sly tone. "Who the heck _is_ your master?" Ryu asked, angrily. "You've already seen him take back my colleague." She said, disappearing through a portal of flame. Every one of the heroes gasped, except for X who clenched a fist, angry at himself. "I knew there was something off about his attitude, but what really tipped me off was when I scanned him! His DNA was completely different than Ultimar, but he was too strong. I couldn't do a thing about it! I was useless again! It was just like when Zero sacrificed himself to save me from Vile!" he cried. As he let his guard down, Spyro hit him with a fireball. Zen realized that he must have come from right after the original Megaman X. "X, it wasn't your fault your best friend was killed. It was Sigma and Vile, so don't beat yourself up over it." Zen said, using a potion on him. "Zen, will I ever see him again? You know don't you?" X asked hopefully while shooting another fireball out of the air. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I promised Ultimar I wouldn't'."

**==== FLASHBACK ====**

Zen was in the middle of training he Kingdom Mine, when Ultimar stopped him. "Zen, I need to talk to you about something." He said. "What is it, Ultimar?" Zen asked. "You will encounter many worlds on your travels, some with the timeline altered, some without. But never- repeat, never- Reveal anything about an unaltered world's future. He warned. "Because of paradoxes, right?" Zen asked. "Exactly right, Zen. You're quite knowledgeable for someone your age." Ultimar stated, pleased. "This includes your allies, though, so it might be hard at times." He pointed out. "I got it Ultimar." Zen said, understanding.

**==== END FLASHBACK ====**

"I see. I understand." X said, knowing what Zen meant. "Less talking, more fighting!" Ryu barked. Just then he was hit on the side of his muzzle by a black blur. Sparx had finally joined the battle with Spyro, but it was against the heroes. "Oh great, now we have to deal with two heartless." Ryu said, half-worried half-annoyed. "Cynder, do you think you could use a Siren Scream to blast Sparx onto Spyro's back? Zen asked. "What are you planning on doing?" Cynder asked, wondering why he'd want her to hurt Sparx, seeing as how frail he was. "I'm going to use a full-power Keyblader Ultima Blast to restore them both at once. It'll wipe me out, but it's the only way to turn them back now. Zen said. "Really!? You can turn them back!? -Of course I can Zen!" Cynder replied happily. "X, hold Spyro down when I give the signal, because the Ultima Blast can't hurt pure hearts!" Zen ordered. X gave him a thumbs-up, showing he understood.

Spyro charged a lightning attack aimed at Zen, while Sparx rushed Cynder. She dodged around artfully, not allowing a single blow to land, "Catch me if you can, you little lantern!" she teased him. It successfully kept him on her tail. Spyro then launched a full-power lightning bolt at Zen. He knew he couldn't succeed with a normal block, but he didn't have to. "PK Wall." He said with a smile, a green barrier forming around him. The lightning deflected back at Spyro, who was hit by the bolt, getting knocked back. "Cynder, now!" Zen shouted. She let out a powerful Siren Scream aiming Sparx towards Spyro's back. He landed with a thud. "X, hold him!" Zen commanded. X grabbed Spyro and held him down. He touched the tip of his Keyblade to his Mind Chakra. He then touched it to the Cosmic Energy Chakra. He brought the energy into his Keyblade, aiming it at Spyro. "Ultima Blast!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, blasting huge beam of energy at the now-Heartless purple hero. It collided with him dead-on with blast of radiant golden light. When the light died down, there, lying perfectly still, was Spyro- Now normal, and sleeping peacefully. "He- He's alright!" Cynder said, happy that here beloved purple one was finally free of the evil that possessed him. "Oh, and Sparx too… She added, seeing a sleeping yellow dragonfly on top of Spyro's back. "Let's get him back to the ship." X said, picking the purple hero up and placing him and Sparx gently on Ryu's back. "Am I glad that's over. Zen said, dropping to the ground, exhausted. "Zen!" Cynder exclaimed, rushing to his side. "It's okay Cynder- He just used up a lot of his energy with that technique. He just turned two heartless back to normal." X explained, putting his hand on her shoulder before putting Zen on own. He jumped back onto ledge the held the gummi ship. Ryu and Cynder flew back up, following him. They then entered Ultimar's Light. Ready for take off?" X asked everyone. They all nodded, except for Zen, Spyro and Sparx, the former one exhausted and the latter two still asleep. They headed back to Warfang, where the Guardians awaited.


End file.
